Clint Radison
Clint Radison was portrayed by James Michael Gregary and formerly by Sal Landi. Biography Clint Radison was a crook. The Kidnapping of Kay In 1988, a former cellmate of Rex Sterling's, Clint, showed up in Genoa City and found out that Gina Roma was wealthy Katherine Chancellor's step-daughter, so he developed a plot to seduce her, and eventually married her. In the meantime, he had stumbled upon waitress Marge Cotroke, a look-alike of Katherine's. So he started training Marge, along with his friends, to take over Kay's position, and kidnap Kay and her maid Esther Valentine. Clint had his goons, Lil and Morey, kidnap the real Kay and Esther and hold them hostage in a deserted cabin. However, when a pregnant Esther had stomach pains, Lil took her to the hospital. There, Esther saw Kay's son, Brock Reynolds and alerted him to Kay's plight. Brock enlisted Marge to help him rescue Kay. She did so by staging a brawl at the cabin, then switching clothes with her look-alike so that Kay could escape. Clint's plan was foiled when Brock and Kay's lawyer, Mitchell Sherman, revealed their plot and saved Kay and Esther's lives. Clint went to prison after Marge decided to help out Kay. Clint escaped a few months later and Kay nearly attacked him when he showed up on her doorstep, but she was stopped by Gina who declared she still had feelings for Clint. Realizing Kay was upset over her encounter with Clint, Brock decided to talk some sense into Gina. Ignoring Gina's plea to give Clint another chance, however, Brock planned to turn him in. While Gina was begging Clint not to turn himself in, Brock was attacked by an armed robber. Clint arrived on the scene, but it was too late to stop the robber from shooting Brock. Although Clint wanted to help Brock, Clint decided to make a run for it. Kay later assumed Clint was responsible for Brock's shooting. However, Clint managed to call for help for Brock and Brock was rushed to the hospital. Rex was shocked by Kay's admission that Clint saved Brock's life. Later, Rex arrived at Gina's, demanding that she tell him where Clint was. Coming out of hiding, Clint told Rex he never intended to hurt Gina. Gina was mortified when Clint admitted he called the Genoa City police. Clint was taken back to prison. The Kidnapping of Kay, Part II In early 2009, after getting out of prison, Clint found his way back to Genoa City to get his hands on the Chancellor fortune. Clint heard that Katherine was dead, and that her maid Esther had inherited one tenth of one percent of Kay's assets plus Kay’s half of the mansion. He started working with Roger Wilkes in a plot to marry Esther. At the same time, Clint found out that Marge ended up in a car crash with Kay, and that Kay might still be alive, but unable to prove her identity. When Roger and Clint's plot to marry Esther was going too slow for them because Esther thought Kay might be alive, Clint decided to take a different plan. He kidnapped Kay and took her to an unknown location where she was being watched by Annie Wilkes, another one of Clint's accomplices. Kay attempted to escape on several occasions, even convincing Annie to help her out, but Clint always came in to stop them. Clint tied Kay up again and bandaged Roger’s arm where a knife that Annie threw at him cut it. He grumbled that someone was handing out flyers all over town looking for Katherine. He demanded that Roger empty Esther’s bank account so they could get the hell out of there. Esther told him she didn't have any money, she just owned half the house. Katherine told Clint he was even more incompetent than the last time he tried to rob her. Katherine suggested to Clint and Roger that they get Esther to offer Jill Abbott her half of the house for a price. That way they could get the money and leave town and let them go. She said if not, the Chancellor family would hunt him down. Annie said the two men would eventually turn on one another. The Search Is On Clint told Katherine that she wasn’t Mrs. C. She asked him how he could be so sure of that. Clint decided to take the idea and he told Roger to take Esther and talk to Jill. Clint asked Amber if she was the girl who wanted to know about Katherine Chancellor. She asked him where he saw her. He said at the bus station. She asked if he was sure it was her as she showed him Katherine’s photo. He told her he was positive it was her. Katherine told Annie that Esther wasn’t the one to set this up and that Esther did not love Roger. Kay told her that Clint and Roger planned this together to take Kay's money. She told Annie that Roger loved her and he would come back for her just like Esther would come back for Kay. Annie said Esther would come back for Mrs. Chancellor. Annie said if they came back she would be convinced that she really was Mrs. C but she wasn’t going to hold her breath. Amber asked Clint questions and when he couldn't answer them she wondered why he would even notice her. Clint told her that the woman tripped and said something like Dear God in Heaven. She told him that is definitely something she would say, but he says he thought Mrs. Chancellor was dead. Amber got excited and told him her proof that Mrs. C was alive. Gina came in with a check from Danny Romalotti for Daniel Romalotti to help get his art show started and she saw Clint leaving and recognized him right away. She warned Amber not to believe a thing that Clint Radison said, saying he was nothing but a low life con-artist. Daniel trieed to remember why that name sounded familiar. Watch Out Gina told Daniel and Amber how she married Clint who was her father’s ex-cellmate. She said it was the worst mistake she ever made. He found Marge and got her involved in a plan to kidnap Mrs. Chancellor. She told them they had no idea how dangerous this man was. Amber jumped up and raced out the door when she rememberd that Clint was the name on Mrs. C’s note. Annie was happy that Roger came back even if he was complaining about Jill not taking Esther up on the offer. While Clint and Roger argued Katherine was wondering what their next move would be. Clint grumbled that no one would miss a ditzy maid, a loony nurse and a broken down old waitress. Katherine warned him again saying the Chancellor family would hunt him down. Clint reminded her that Katherine Chancellor was buried six feet under. He asked her if the three of them cared to join her. Daniel ran after Amber to bring her back to the table for Gina to explain to her about how messing with Clint Radison could be dangerous. She said Katherine was alive and she knew he was the key to finding Mrs. Chancellor. Katherine pointed out to Annie that she was right about Roger coming back. Annie was convinced now saying she was sorry she ever doubted Mrs. Chancellor. Roger and Clint tried to figure out what their next move was. Katherine called Clint over telling him she was not ready to prove that she was really Katherine Chancellor. When Clint realized he was done watching over his captives, he set up a bomb at the hotel where Kay and her maid Esther were being held and then ran away along with Roger and Annie. Poor Kevin While going away, Clint kidnapped Kevin Fisher and decided to use him for his future plans. Sensing how dangerous Clint had become, Annie and Roger ran away, leaving Kevin alone with Clint. After learning about Kevin's childhood traumas on television, Clint tortured and traumatized Kevin into robbing banks dressed in a chipmunk costume. Clint was overjoyed every time Kevin brought him money until one day he had a heart attack and collapsed on the floor, leaving Kevin worrying that he could have killed Clint. Amber first saw Clint's body when Kevin locked her inside the closet, and Clint's body was later found by Michael Baldwin and Daniel. On March 26, 2009, Clint's eternal fate was disclosed by the spirit of Marge. Back one more time while her corpse was disinterred for DNA testing, Marge revealed that Clint didn't make it to heaven, having taken a "southern detour" instead. Relationships Marriage *Gina Roma (dissolved) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:No Longer on the Show Category:Antagonists Category:Villains